


The Dangers of Sleeping Outside at Night

by GimbleGamble



Series: Season 7! [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling, I'm just tired and craving something sweet, M/M, Multi, Nothing actually happens here, Polyhermits - Freeform, Slight suggestive themes?, could be sweeter I suppose, hmm, rated T just in case, sleep deprived hermits are funny, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: 1. You might trip somebody2. Hostile mobs3. Seriously though you have like 2 bases why are you sleeping outside.Xisuma's bee senses are tingling causing him to visit the local spoon in the middle of the night.
Relationships: MumSuma, Xisumavoid/MumboJumbo
Series: Season 7! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	The Dangers of Sleeping Outside at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not the sequel to Aggresive Marketing Strategies. Also its set on Season 7. A bit somft.

Xisuma furrowed his eyebrows, a misplaced _something_ filling his chest. Was he… worried? He hummed, what would he be worried about though? The hermits were in their 7th season, its been a couple months in and everything’s been great! Their new world has barely stuttered, unlike the tail end of the last one, where a single one of Mumbo’s farms could bring their world into a grinding halt.

Oh maybe it’s that then. He takes a peek at the sky outside debating on whether he should just wait until tomorrow or continue with a night visit. He shrugged turning off his farms for the night. It’d be better to get this over and done with anyway.

He yawned stretching his arms above his head. Should he armor up? He’s dressed pretty comfortably right now and he’s not particularly raring to spend _minutes_ putting on all his bits. Besides, this is just supposed to be a quick visit! He’s gonna go and see what Mumbo was up to, maybe catch up a bit, then fly back home to get some rest.

Nodding to himself, he strapped on his elytra and prepared to take flight, with a couple of rockets on hand he shot off into the direction of the redstoner’s base.

As he entered the neighbouring jungle he couldn’t help but to gaze in awe at the builds slowly popping up around him, he was fiercely proud of his fellow hermits and yet slightly concerned as well hoping that they remember to take a couple of breaks in between all this construction.

He approached the large wrench like structures poking out of the thick jungle eyes peeled for any signs of life, seeing the little hobbit hole in the distance, he dove right in chuckling at the lack of front door.

Mumbo… wasn’t here…?

X’s brows met again, worry tugging at his stomach. Poking around the… very cluttered base, (honestly Mumbo no one needs this many minecart chests) he came across the untouched bed at the corner of the room. He tapped at the side of his helmet and did a quick perimeter check. According to his readings Mumbo was very close.

He stepped outside, walking towards the middle of the wrenches. Looking around for any signs of the missing hermit and the hostile mobs within his range. As he breached the perimeter of the towers he stumbled, almost tripping over a dark lump on the ground, perfectly camouflaged by darkness and the bushes surrounding it.

Mumbo was sprawled down on the grass using his jacket as a makeshift blanket. The soft rise and fall of his chest signified that he was fast asleep. Xisuma blinked, not really knowing how to react.

There were hostile mobs literally blocks away from them, how in the hellis Mumbo sleeping through all this?

Xisuma crouched down, he couldn’t help himself, running a hand through Mumbo’s hair, grinning as it seemed like the architect’s first reflex was to lean into the touch. X chuckled cupping the man’s cheek, running a thumb across his lower lip… ending with a harsh pinch, startling the redstoner awake.

“Mumbo Jumbo why on earth are you sleeping outside?!” he scolded not letting go even as Mumbo sat up in a panic.

“Ehsuhma? Wah ah you doin ere?” Mumbo clutched at the hand on his cheek, the stinging pain lined his eyes with tears. Xisuma sighed finally letting go. The sound of groans and clanking bones reached their ears, making it known that they’ve been seen.

“Better get inside first” Xisuma grabbed a hold of the disoriented hermit’s hand and dragged him towards the hobbit hole, dodging the onslaught of arrows aimed towards them.

After that heart pounding twenty meter sprint, X temporarily blocked the door with some dirt. Mumbo yawned, slowly sliding down the wall looking like he was half way back to sleep. X crossed his arms. The _audacity_ of this man. With a click and a hiss Xisuma removed his yellow helmet. He cleared his throat jolting Mumbo back into wakefulness.

“Ah! Xisuma!” startled, but still not quite 100% awake, Mumbo stood up, taking in the admin’s disapproving stare. The lack of helmet really drives the point home as his elevated eyebrow and slight frown were in full display.

“I come in here to check up on you and you’re just asleep outside in full view of the hundreds of hostile mobs in the middle of the night?” Mumbo winced.

“I’ve done it again” he groaned making the admin’s eyes widen.

“again?!” X yelled incredulously, stomping towards the architect, making him yelp as he shrunk back, pinned to the wall behind him.

“I-It was an accident!” Mumbo stuttered avoiding the piercing gaze boring holes into his very soul “I was just a bit… tired after working on my base and I guess I took a little nap” Xisuma scrutinized Mumbo a bit more, their faces only a breath away. His face softened seeing the general state of the hermit in front of him, he sighed again.

“Mumbo the bags under your eyes doesn’t really say ‘a bit tired’” Xisuma placed a hand on Mumbo’s cheek, causing him to lean into the leader’s touch again with a small contented sigh. “Do you get regular amounts of sleep? Do you take breaks even?” he questioned can’t quite hide the concern lacing his voice.

“I… suppose I do?” Mumbo looked away, slight pink tinting his cheek before blinking as if hit by a mini epiphany. He grinned sheepishly. “then again, I could ask you the same thing”

Ah. Xisuma paused, then snorted caught off guard by the statement, before developing into light laughter. Mumbo observed with delight as their leader lost all tension on his shoulders.

“alright alright, you got me” Xisuma stretched his arms over his head feeling the fatigue settle deep in his core.

“err what brought you here by the way? You mentioned something about checking up on me?” Mumbo asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Xisuma hummed.

“I was curious why the world hasn’t stuttered yet, your large scale farms have always been the bane of my existence” he smiled fondly taking away the edge of his words. Mumbo’s face burned red.

“Ah, I haven’t really made any yet” he confessed shifting under the leader’s gaze “been a bit focused on my base recently, hence the uhh… accidental outside nap” Mumbo held back a yawn but it escaped him somehow, bringing tears back into his eyes. X yawned right after him.

“that would explain it I suppose” he chuckled rubbing his eyes, feeling like Mumbo has somehow infected him with drowsiness.

“we should go back to bed” Mumbo mutters, slowly losing his battle against sleep. His eyes drooped heavily, content to just sleep where he’s standing.

X made a small sound of agreement before dragging Mumbo up the ladder and pulling him down into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around the architect in a comfortable hug. Mumbo blinked, everything happened so quickly.

“oh! Ah, okay” he froze before slowly melting into the warm embrace, accepting his fate.

Mumbo snuggled closer returning the hug and tangling their legs together. He shivered as Xisuma combed a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, the other arm had a firm grip around his waist, slotting themselves perfectly against each other.

“I forgot to thank you earlier Xisuma, last time I accidentally fell asleep outside I died to a skeleton” Mumbo rambled half asleep, barely registering the slight tightening of the arm around him “I mean Grian got my items though so…” he trailed off not having enough brain power to complete his sentence.

“You’re always welcome Mumbo, goodnight” Xisuma yawned one last time, hearing a soft mumble as a reply before letting sleep take them both away.

**Author's Note:**

>  _babes_ I'm feeling a bit soft right now, just wanted to get this one out quick because my brain is still on standby mode. That is also why the document name for this one is 'Xisuma kabedons Mumbo'.
> 
> Set in season 7! remember when Mumbo forgot to log out after recording and he got killed by a skeleton? my brain grabbed that idea and ran like the wind.
> 
> Also I hc Mumbo as a very heavy sleeper, I mean sure he'd stay up days at a time and power through his current projects but once he falls asleep, it'd be very hard to wake him up again lol... prime time for shenanigans.
> 
> This may be the start of the Season 7 Mumbo series. I'm still gonna write about Season 6 though because so many good things happened during Season 6.
> 
> Ok back to writing the mumdoc


End file.
